Spider Queen
Spider Queen is a Monster that can spawn from tier 3 Spider Dens that are about to revert to the first level. If the player is not too far away, the Den will spawn a Queen, otherwise it will revert to tier 1 Den in 1–2 minutes. They take three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. It has 1250 health and deals 80 damage per bite. This is the second "boss" type of monster added to the game (after the Treeguard and before Deerclops). It will also give birth to Spiders and Spider Warriors every 20 seconds or so that can add up to a maximum of 16 followers. Those spiders will be automatically aggressive towards the player, but will retreat back to the Queen within 7 seconds if they are not attacked. As a Queen emerges, she sometimes leaves a tier 1 Den in place, which can eventually spawn another Queen, thus making Spider Eggs and the Spiderhat renewable items. She will turn into a Tier 1 den if she was unprovoked or has low health. Much like Trees or a Pig House, Spider Queen can be set on fire with the Torch. Battle Techniques Pigs Lure the Queen to a Pig Village, and let the Pigs attack her. As long as the Spiders she hatches are kept away from the Pigs, they should kill her quite quickly. 3-5 will be killed. If more than one Queen is nearby, lure both to the Village, and strike while they are attacking the Pigs. Hit and Run The Queen is slow, so attack her in the pauses between attacks. Always kill the hatched Spiders/Spider Warriors, though, before attempting to attack the Queen again. Swamp Tentacles An alternative to defeating this boss without using too many high-regeneration foods, use this method. Spiders tend to be aggressive towards Tentacles. If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp. The Tentacles will also kill the Spiders hatched by the Queen. Expect about 3-5 destroyed Tentacles. Spider Hat A quite useful technique, for killing the Queen is to equip, a Tentacle Spike, Logsuit, Spiderhat, and have high regen Crock Pot foods. Make sure the Queen is NOT actively attacking you, otherwise it won't work.. Every Spider spawned will then attack the Queen, not the player. The Spiderhat will eventually run down, so be wary of that. Beefalo If you can find a herd of Beefalo, and get the Queen close enough to trigger one to attack, as soon as the Queen (or spawned spider) attacks the Beefalo the entire herd will join together to attack the Queen. The Beefalo will not eat the meat dropped, so this method may be preferred to Pigs. Showdown This tactic is relatively hard to pull off, as it requires the Queen and a Treeguard. Lure the Spider Queen to the Treeguard and wait to see which one dies. The survivor will have relatively low health. *If there are two Queens in the area and you have a spiderhat, it is also possible to do this by "stealing" the spiders from one Queen, and get them to attack the other Queen. The spiders will fight each other, while attacking the Queen, and possibly cause the Queens to fight. While this happens, you can either stay or make an escape. Bees Lure it to Beehives with Killer Bees. If a Bee attacks the Queen, and it strikes back all nearby bees will attack it. Category:Boss Monsters